A bistable display uses a bistable medium to perform displaying. The techniques for achieving a bistable display includes the techniques of an electronic ink (E-Ink) display, a cholesteric liquid crystal display, (ChLCD), an electro-phoretic display (EPD), an elecdtrowetting display (EWD), or a quick response-liquid powder display (QR-LPD), etc. Moreover, with the increasing use of portable electronic devices, products that apply the bistable display technique, such as e-paper and e-book, have gradually captured the attention of the market.
In general, e-papers and the e-books adopt the EPD technique for displaying images. Taking a black-and-white e-book as an example, each of the pixels in the e-book is mainly composed of the black-color electrophoresis buffer and white charged particles doped in the black-color electrophoresis buffer. By providing voltages to the pixels, the white charged particles are driven to shift so that each of the pixels could display black, white, or different gray levels. Taking a colorful e-book for as an example, each of the pixels in the e-book is mainly composed of different micro-cups formed with red-color electrophoresis buffer, green-color electrophoresis buffer, and blue-color electrophoresis buffer, respectively doped with white charged particles. By providing voltages to the pixels, the white charged particles are driven to shift so that each of the pixels could display red, green, blue, or different color levels.
To lower the manufacturing cost of an e-paper or an e-book, a half source driving (HSD) panel structure is proposed as shown in FIG. 1. HSD adopts a switch thin film transistor to allow the data signal received by a same data line to be respectively sent to two pixels in a common pixel at different time points. FIG. 2 is the driving waveform diagram of the panel structure in FIG. 1. Referring to both FIGS. 1 and 2 and as clearly illustrated in FIG. 2, each of the scan lines G1 to G4 respectively receives a scan signal formed with three pulses PLS1 to PLS3. The first pulse PLS1 is used for controlling the operation of the switch thin film transistor (STFT), while the second and the third pulses PLS2 and PLS3 are respectively applied to enable the two pixels Px1 and Px2 in the corresponding common pixel Px (x being a positive integer).
Accordingly, the data signal received by the same data line can be respectively sent to the two pixels Px1 and Px2 in the corresponding common pixel Px during different time points. For example, the data signal received by the data line D1 can be sent to pixel P11 in the common pixel P1 at time (1), while the data signal received by the data line D1 can be sent to pixel P12 in the common pixel P1 at time (2). Further for example, the data signal received by the data line D1 can be sent to the pixel P21 in the common pixel P2 at time (3), while the data signal received by the data line D1 can be sent to pixel P22 in the common pixel p22 t time (4), and so on.
Since the current technique of driving an electrophoresis display with particles mainly adopt a single lookup table mechanism to respectively obtain the driving waveform of each pixel in the electrophoresis display panel with HSD. Additionally, there is a time difference between the second and the third pulses PLS2 and PLS3 in the scan signal respectively received by each of the scan lines G1 to G4, and the display times of the two pixels Px1 and Px2 in the corresponding common pixel Px are thereby different. Hence, if five positions (1) to (5) of the pixel P1 is to be measured (as shown in FIG. 3), based on the results of the measurement shown in FIG. 4, the illumination (whiteness) of pixel P11 is higher than that of pixel P12 under the condition of the same pixel gray level 15. Accordingly, the illumination (whiteness), gamma curve, and contrast of the pixels P11 and P12 are different.